dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cron, The Fallen Brother
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History WIP Powers Ergokinesis (Energy) Cron has the power to use all forms of energy that exist, even including Aether energy & Nether energy, the ultimate sources of Light energy & Dark energy respectively. At his peak potential, Cron is capable of tearing all of creation asunder if given enough time to break through the fabric of reality. Chronokinesis (Time) One of the many gifts Cron received from his Father's tremendous power. Cron has the ability to control Time itself. Speeding time up, slowing down time, stopping time, reversing the flow of time, & traveling through time are all some of the options at his disposal. Cron also has the ability to open & close rifts in Time itself, essentially allowing him to trap people inside different time periods & to even seal entire timelines away if he's pushed far enough. At the peak potential of this power, Cron is able to seal beings into Time itself, essentially trapping them in an endless flow of Time, & he can even create a Time Warp which can allow him to keep returning to a particular point in time whenever he wants, even after his own death. Spaciokinesis (Space) Another one of the many gifts that Cron received from his Father's tremendous power. Cron also possesses the ability to control Space itself. Using this ability, Cron is able to open wormholes to nearly anywhere he wants, there are very few locations that he cannot reach. This also allows him to delete or compress space in order to reach destinations faster, the difference is that compressing space yields far less destruction & risk of causing irreparable damage to reality than outright deleting space between two points. Vinculakinesis (Chains) A rather unique ability that Cron perfected from a young age, allowing him to create chains from his body to use as dangerous weapons against all who would oppose him. However, being normal chains, they are easily broken by those who possess super strength. Fragokinesis (Explosions) Another rather unique ability that Cron can use, giving him the ability to simply will an explosion into existence wherever he wants. The size & strength of the explosion depends on how much energy Cron puts into creating it, more energy equals larger explosions. In addition to this, Cron can also use this to cause objects to implode by reversing the same process he does to cause explosions. (Since he uses a gripping motion 95% of the time to cause explosions, a widening hand motion would be his implosion calling card) Haemomancy (Blood Magic) Blood Magic is one of the more well-known branches of Arcane Magic. Blood Magic is extremely powerful, but comes at a price in order to be utilized. In most magic societies, Blood Magic is expressly forbidden due to this very reason, forcing it's practitioners to practice mostly in secret. In Cron's case, it requires him to literally give up some of his blood as an offering to use the spells. Due to his ability to easily use both Gravity Magic & Conjuration Magic as less costly, & arguably more versatile, alternatives, Cron utilizes his Blood Magic less often, making him significantly less skilled in it by comparison. Spells Drain Life (Drains the life out of targets) Drain Magic (Drains the magic out of targets) Brainwash (Allows Cron to brainwash his target, provided he can break their mind or make them too weak to resist. If this succeeds, then the target will begin to obediently serve Cron until he either releases them from the spell, they're killed, Cron's killed, or if someone else manages to get through to the person & snaps them out of it) Drain Blood (Allows Cron to drain nearby sources of blood in order to fuel his techniques with much more ease than just using his own) WIP Gyromancy (Gravity Magic) Gravity Magic is one of the branches in Arcane Magic. Gravity Magic is one of the least-damaging types of Arcane Magic, as it only requires the concentration all spells require with no extra offerings being needed to use the spells. That being said, Gravity Magic is all about weakening the opponent with, admittedly, somewhat cheap methods. There's only one spell track in Gravity Magic, the Gravity spells, & they are quite overpowered if used back-to-back without stopping. Spells Gravity (Level 1 Gravity Spell) (Lowers the target's strength by 10%-15%) Gravira (Level 2 Gravity Spell) (Lowers the target's strength by 25%-30%) Graviga (Level 3 Gravity Spell) (Lowers the target's strength by 40%-45%) Gravisa (Level 4 Gravity Spell) (Lowers the target's strength by 60%-65%) Gravija (Level 5 Gravity Spell) (Lowers the target's strength by 75%-80%) Black Hole (MAX Level Gravity Spell) (Lowers the target's strength by 90%-100%) Conjuration Magic Conjuration Magic is the most well-known branch of Summoning Magic. Conjuration Magic is the magic that has Necromancy, Bound Equipment, Illusions, & Standard Summoning all under it's umbrella. Because of this, Conjuration Magic is extremely versatile & is extremely lethal in the right, or wrong, hands. It is believed that Cron learned how to create Bound Equipment by manipulating the spectral force he encountered while sealed inside the depths of Hell, eventually gaining enough mastery over it to make his escape. Due to his rather long & tedious process of learning to understand & control the energy, Cron is believed to have mastered the Bound Equipment section of Conjuration Magic, & could potentially make a spectral variant of nearly any object he can think of, even if they're not on this list. Spells Summoning Magic Conjure Goblin Conjure Harpy Conjure Orc Conjure Siren Conjure Unicorn Conjure Pegasus Conjure Zombie Conjure Skeleton Conjure Ghost Conjure Lich Conjure Imp Conjure Witch Conjure Banshee Conjure Hellhound Conjure Elemental Conjure Incubus Conjure Succubus Conjure Mind Flayer Conjure Wyvern Conjure Horror Conjure Dullahan Conjure High Elemental Conjure Doppelganger Conjure Fallen Angel Conjure Overlord Conjure Reaper Conjure Hobgoblin Conjure Gargoyle Conjure Troll Conjure Ent Conjure Manticore Conjure Ogre Conjure Centaur Conjure Gorgon Conjure Minotaur Conjure Basilisk Conjure Cockatrice Conjure Sphinx Conjure Wendigo Conjure Griffin Conjure Vampire Conjure Werewolf Conjure Satyr Conjure Lamia Conjure Brick Golem Conjure Stone Golem Conjure Chimera Conjure Vampire Lord Conjure Hydra Conjure Phoenix Conjure Dragon WIP Necromancy Raise Dead (Simply raises the dead, restoring the life & memories to the target) Reanimate Corpse (Reanimates the dead, giving them a false life as a slave of the caster for a few days) Dread Zombie (Raises the dead as a zombie that cannot be controlled, essentially making them feral) Undead Thrall (Raises the dead permanently as a minion to fight alongside Cron) Soul Trap (Tears the soul of the enemy, provided they have one, from their body) WIP Illusions Courage (Low-Tier Courage Spell) Fear (Low-Tier Fear Spell) Calm (Low-Tier Calming Spell) Fury (Low-Tier Fury Spell) Rally (Mid-Tier Courage Spell) Rout (Mid-Tier Fear Spell) Pacify (Mid-Tier Calming Spell) Frenzy (Mid-Tier Fury Spell) Call To Arms (High-Tier Courage Spell) Hysteria (High-Tier Fear Spell) Harmony (High-Tier Calming Spell) Mayhem (High-Tier Fury Spell) Blind (Blinds the target) Deafen (Deafens the target) Mute (Mutes the target) WIP Bound Equipment Bound Sword (Summons a spectral sword) Bound Greatsword (Summons a spectral greatsword) Bound Katana (Summons a spectral katana) Bound Dual-Blade (Summons a spectral dual-blade) Bound War Axe (Summons a spectral war axe) Bound Battleaxe (Summons a spectral battleaxe) Bound Bo Staff (Summons a spectral bo staff) Bound Lance (Summons a spectral lance) Bound Spear (Summons a spectral spear) Bound Halberd (Summons a spectral halberd) Bound Trident (Summons a spectral trident) Bound Nunchaku (Summons a pair of spectral nunchaku) Bound Mace (Summons a spectral mace) Bound Warhammer (Summons a spectral warhammer) Bound Rope Dart (Summons a spectral rope dart) Bound Whip (Summons a spectral whip) Bound Flail (Summons a spectral flail) Bound Darts (Summons a plethora of spectral darts) Bound Shurikens (Summons a plethora of spectral shurikens) Bound Boomerang (Summons a spectral boomerang) Bound Javelins (Summons a plethora of spectral javelins) Bound Tomahawks (Summons a plethora of spectral tomahawks) Bound Discuses (Summons a plethora of spectral discuses) Bound Bolas (Summons a plethora of spectral bolas) Bound Chakram (Summons a spectral chakram) Bound Bow (Summons a spectral bow with limitless spectral arrows) Bound Crossbow (Summons a spectral crossbow with limitless spectral bolts) Bound Dagger (Summons a spectral dagger) Bound Sai (Summons a spectral sai) Bound Claws (Summons a pair of spectral claws) Bound Kendama (Summons a spectral kendama) Bound Stave (Summons a spectral stave) Bound Rod (Summons a spectral rod) Bound Spellbook (Summons a spectral spellbook) Bound Scythe (Summons a spectral scythe) Bound Pistol (Summons a spectral pistol with limitless spectral bullets) Bound Revolver (Summons a spectral revolver with limitless spectral bullets) Bound SMG (Summons a spectral SMG with limitless spectral bullets) Bound Assault Rifle (Summons a spectral assault rifle with limitless spectral bullets) Bound Sniper Rifle (Summons a spectral sniper rifle with limitless spectral bullets) Bound Grenade Launcher (Summons a spectral grenade launcher with limitless spectral grenades) Bound Shotgun (Summons a spectral shotgun with limitless spectral cartridges) Bound Flamethrower (Summons a spectral flamethrower with limitless spectral fire) Bound RPG (Summons a spectral RPG with limitless spectral rockets) Bound Minigun (Summons a spectral minigun with limitless spectral bullets) Bound Armor (Summons a suit of spectral armor) Bound Pauldrons (Summons spectral pauldrons) Bound Helmet (Summons a spectral helmet) Bound Mask (Summons a spectral mask) Bound Belt (Summons a spectral belt) Bound Leggings (Summons a pair of spectral leggings) Bound Gauntlets (Summons a pair of spectral gauntlets) Bound Bracers (Summons a pair of spectral bracers) Bound Boots (Summons a pair of spectral boots) Bound Greaves (Summons a pair of spectral greaves) Bound Shield (Summons a spectral shield) WIP Techniques Blood Healing WIP Blood Transfer Allows Cron to travel extremely quickly by turning into a puddle of blood & flowing through the sky, essentially allowing him to keep up with speedster-type characters. Blood Sacrifice Releases more of Cron's inner strength from him spilling some of his own powerful blood & offering it as a sacrifice, making him quite a bit stronger for a while. Blood Bath WIP Bloodstream WIP Blood Laser WIP Blood Sphere WIP Blood Rain WIP Blood Shield WIP Blood Spike WIP Bloody Aura WIP Bloody Tears WIP Blood Bank WIP Blood Hurricane WIP Bloody Knuckles WIP Bloody Weapons WIP Blood Tendrils WIP Blood Seal WIP Blood Shade By draining enough blood to form a small puddle, Cron is able to effectively create a clone of himself that retains his strength & will think just like him, essentially turning him into two people. Blood Boil WIP Bloody Eye WIP Bloodshed WIP Blood Transmutation WIP Blood Frenzy WIP Blood Splatter WIP Blood Transfusion Only done as a desperate measure or perhaps a finishing attack by Cron. Cron, basically, turns into a puddle of blood & enters the target's body through any possible openings he finds, where he either takes control of their body through their bloodstream or returns to his regular form. Taking control of their body will give Cron a new host to use for a while, essentially along as he wants. Alternatively, if he chooses to return to his regular form while inside their bloodstream, he'll effectively burst his poor host apart from the inside out, most likely killing them in the process. Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Quotes "I'll mail your obituary to your family". "And I'll be sure to have it written in royal blood, MY royal blood". - Cron threatening one of his enemies. "My father was the first demigod, the first legendary warrior, & he gifted both me & my brother with the strength of Gods from birth". "But I, unlike my younger brother, am not afraid to utilize the full potential he gave us"! - Cron explaining his tremendous power to an enemy. "I'll drown you in your own blood"! - Cron when he first used his "Blood Frenzy" technique against an enemy. Trivia I. While Maximus, Cron's brother, was created first out of the two conceptually, Cron is actually the older brother of the two by canon age.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains